


mistletoe love

by nialltomyliam



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal, Blow Job, Christmas, Hand Job, Larry Sex, M/M, One Shot, kiss, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nialltomyliam/pseuds/nialltomyliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one shot!<br/>harry, louis, christmas, self explanatory really</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oh hello, me being new here don't really know what to write so here is my christmas one shot, i may add another part :p and a bit of larry sex :) hehe

Louis POV  
One day till Christmas and the snow has fallen and settled, Harry my amazing best friend his family and the rest of my mates Liam, Niall and Zayn are coming around. Niall and Liam are together and decided that this year we should have a social Christmas, so that is exactly what we are doing all our families are going to be there. 

Our family has a different tradition to everyone else; we put our Christmas tree up the day before Christmas. This year Harry and I decided to put the tree up with some help from my sisters Felicity and Phoebe. We have a real tree and no particular colour theme we throw everything on and put an angel on the top of the tree. Did I forget to mention that is also my birthday today! Yes it is my birthday the day before Christmas. Honestly I don’t mind it; my family has always given me double presents.

“LOUIS WAKE UP IT’S YOUR BIRTHDAY” yelled Harry as he came running into my room holding a chocolate cake “Alright, alright, I am awake” I groaned he’s waking me from my beauty sleep tisk, tisk “What are you doing with a chocolate cake?” I wondered out loud “Well Lou cause it’s your birthday you get to eat my amazing chocolate cake for breakfast” Harry smiled as he cut a bit and gave it to me “Oh god Harry this is horrid, what did you do to it” I yelped scrunching up my face “nn-nn-othing” he stuttered as I began to laugh “You idiot, its like sex on a beach, like heaven on a plate” I laughed “Oh lou that was so mean, I thought you were serious” he pouted.

Harry POV  
Lou is such a sassy man, how could he say that my cake is horrid, I’m the king of cooking! My chocolate cakes could beat Gordon Ramsey’s any day! I put the cake down and jumped into Lou’s bed with him as he snuggled into my chest, I smiled this is how it should be! “How what should be” Lou asked “Huh? What?” I said confused “Haz your thinking out loud again” Lou stated matter of factly, “No shit Sherlock” I shot back at him “What did you mean? This is how it should be” he asked me curiosity leaking from his voice “No nothing don’t you worry you pretty little head Loubear” I smiled and started playing with his soft hair.

“Boys, 10 minutes till lunch” Lou’s mum shouted as I clambered out of Lou’s bed and smiled at him…god he is so sexy “Come on BooBear lets go get fat” I yelled running out of Louis room. About five minutes later Lou came down the hall and plopped down on a seat, “Happy Birthday baby” Louis mum cooed as a huge tiered cake sat on the table covered in candles “Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Louis/BooBear, happy birthday to you” everybody sang loudly as I made a wish and blew out my candles, “What did you wish for” asked felicity my younger sister “Not telling, or else it won’t come true I grinned.

After eating too much cake and watching a movie with Niall, Liam and Zayn and having to constantly turn up the volume cause Niall and Liam kept snogging and making A LOT of noise. As the day came to a close I followed Louis up to his Room and said “Louis William Tomlinson, tonight I am sleeping in your bed with you, so that I can be the first person to see you on Christmas morning” Lou looked at me with his mouth agape and them obviously collected his thoughts and winked and said “Get in curly, I can’t wait to spoon with you” I chuckled and jumped into bed and fell into a deep sleep spooning with Loubear.

*Christmas day  
Louis POV  
I woke up in Harry’s arm’s “Harry, wake up it’s Christmas” I whispered in his ear and he sat bolt upright, “SANTA, better have gotten me something good this year he said running down the hallway in his boxers and all I saw was his sexy ass swinging and his beautiful curls bouncing. I took me a moment to snap out of my ogling and I got up and ran after Harry and skidded to a halt by my Santa stocking. I pulled out a flat skinny present: can you guess what Santa got me a book about Carrots and a gift card for the local carrot farm, I pulled out a squishy present and tore of the wrapping “Yeah Buddie, my favourite soccer teams jersey” I yelled while fist pumping the air I looked over at Harry and he had so far a bottle of his favourite cologne, a pair of curlers and a new tennis racquet. Then Niall and Liam bust into the room followed by Zayn, and the grabbed their stockings and pulled out their presents so fast you would think they had never had Christmas before; Niall got a voucher for Nandos, a new guitar and Grease the movie; Zayn got a small Mirror, A Huge Mirror that was chilling behind the tree and an assortment of random hair products; Liam got a new pair of boxing gloves, Ed Sheeran C.D and a new turtle tank. 

Once we had all opened our Santa presents and I was done staring at Harrys abs and muscular shoulders. The rest of our families either arrived or woke up and came into the dining room as me and the lads set the table for a light brunch, Niall as usual basically ate the whole table bare. After digesting our food and sitting around talking we decided it was time for presents I handed out the gifts I got each lad; For Liam I got him a new pair of purple mini ghd’s, Zayn I got a portable mirror with a pouch for his hair products on the back, Niall I got a big bag of his favourite Lollies and a green snapback, and Harry my special Harry I got him a promise ring, I told him it was for our friendship to last forever but really on the inner side of the band I had engraved ‘Forever my true love’ but I never told him.

Niall POV  
Louis is such a sweet person when it comes to gifts he nailed it he got his mum a bottle of her favourite perfume and a gift card for her favourite shop and his dad a new tool kit. I mean what kind of son puts that much effort and thought into gifts and the promise ring he got Harry, how sweet is that, god I hope Harry gets Lou a good gift to make up for it! But alas when Harry gave out his gifts he gave Lou a card and a wink, knowing Lou he’ll make the best of whatever Harry got him.

Louis POV  
Harry got the other lads awesome gifts and he handed me a flat card and winked at me, I opened the card carefully and it said ‘Merry Christmas BooBear, I didn’t think that anything was good enough for you, you are truly amazing and I hope you have a merry Christmas’ I read the card and smiled softly as I slid the card back in the envelope it got stuck on a small piece of card that I pulled out and saw it had Harry’s swirly writing on it ‘meet me at the front door, Harry xxx’ that’s when I noticed Harry was no longer in the room I got up and took the small bit of card with me to the front door.

I got closer and all I could hear was My Chemical Romances all I want for Christmas playing softly in the background: 

I don't need to hang my stocking  
Way above the fireplace  
Santa Clause won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day

And I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Oh baby, all I want for Christmas is you, you, baby

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe

‘I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe’ as it clicked the last line I heard before running to the front door and standing underneath the mistletoe was Harry. I stopped and looked at him Harry began to speak “Lou, I know I didn’t get you anything for Christmas, but I couldn’t find anything that lived up to my standards for you, Louis there is nothing more in the world that could replace what I am going to give you soon. I know it has always been our dream to kiss somebody underneath the mistletoe, So Louis this year…” he trailed of and took a step towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close. As his lips crashed against mine, my heart rate skyrocketed and I put my heart and soul into that one kiss.

Harry quickly pulled back and said, “You kissed back?” “Yeah I kissed back cause Harry I love you, look on the inside of the promise ring I gave you” as he pulled it of “How could I miss that?” “The prettiness of the ring was a distraction from the real meaning” I smiled as Harry looked up at me “will you be my boyfriend, that would be my ultimate present to you, I will give you me” he said stuttering slightly.

Harry POV  
“YES, of course Harry, I love you like the stars need the sky like the earth needs water” Louis rushed out, and smashing his lips back to mine where they belong… My Christmas was complete I got my wish!


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two, Harry and Louis have started dating and decide to go that extra step in their relationship....  
> ........WARNING CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT.......

Me and Lou have been dating for about three months now and I am pretty sure my little Loubear is 'The one' you know the one person that is specially designed for you, your soul mate... 

Coming home from my run I walked inside to see Lou surrounded by bags and bags of groceries, he looked at me smiled and said "good run babe? I would give you a hug but you smell funky" I smiled and replied "yeah Loubear it was a good run, you should come with me next time" "Nope, you know I don't do the whole running thing" he replied winking. I grinned "I’m gonna hop in the shower, care to join me Lou?" I smirked knowing how Lou would react, a deep red blush quickly made its way up his cheeks "Harold, no being kniky" he smirked right back at me "Looouu, please, you know you want my sexy body" I whined.

"Harry go have a shower,” Lou stated firmly as I pouted and walked away slightly deflated. I got up to the bathroom that Lou and me shared stripped out of my running gear and stepped into the streaming water, I scrubbed my body ridding the sweat that clung to my skin.

After I was done I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my waist and walked to my room on the way to my room Lou had left a shopping bag in the hall way, i picked it up and looked inside, shampoo, conditioner, face wash, hair gel, LYNX, and another bag in side the bag...mysterious Louis.

I was about to pull the other bag out when Lou walked around the corner "Haz what are you doing?" he asked quickly taking the bag out of my grasp. "Lou its just bathroom products" I said, "yeah but it has a surprise" for you in it he said winking and walking away quickly, I followed him to his room and walked inside and pounced on him, "Loubear please enlighten me of my surprise” I gave him my best puppy dog face.

“You really want your surprise now?” he asked cocking his head sideways, “YES” I yelled jumping up and down like a little kid that had eaten to many Lollies, “Okay calm down Hazzy, close your eyes and don’t peak” I closed my eyes tightly and didn’t look until I felt Louis standing infront of me, “Harry open your eyes” he whispered as I felt something cold press into my hand, “Harry Edward Styles, I love you with all of me, I am so incredibly lucky to have an amazing boyfriend like you, you brighten my day with your cheeky smile and your sexy dimples, Harrywillyoumakelovetome?” he rushed out the last part.

Louis POV  
I went out grocery shopping and decided that Harry’s relationship and mine was far enough through and I wanted to give Harry a special part of me…. So I got all the shopping done and then scuttled down the particular isle I needed and picked up some ‘stuff’.

I got home and Harry was still out running, as I started to unpack the groceries Harry walked through the door looking sweaty and sexy…I cant wait to get Harry sweaty and sexy later…. BAD THOUGHTS LOU…. NO…STOP I mentally screamed at myself, “Good run babe? I would give you a hug but you smell kind of funky” I smiled crinkling my nose slightly “yeah good run Lou, you should join me next time” Harry smiled at me, “Nope the hole running thing doesn’t really do it for me” I frowned “Okay I’m off to have a shower, care to join me Lou?” we had our little argument and Harry walked to the bathroom in a huff looking a bit dejected.

I finished unpacking and took the bag with the shampoo and stuff upstairs when I remembered I had to get my phone from the kitchen to charge it, I dropped the bag in the middle of the hall and scuttled to grab my phone as I walked back up the stairs to get the bag I found Harry poking around in it!

“Haz what are you doing?” I asked quickly taking the bag out of Harry’s hands, “What’s up Lou its just bathroom products” “yeah but it has a surprise for you in it” I winked and walked away I felt Harry follow me as I stepped into my Harry pounced on me, “Lou care to enlighten me on my surprise?” Harry whispered huskily in my ear “You want you surprise now? “YES” Harry yelled and started jumping like a crazy person.

“Okay” I smirked “close your eyes and don’t peak,” I commanded as I pulled the ‘stuff’ out of the bags, “Harry Edward Styles, I knew when we collided you’re the one I have decide who’s one of my kind, Harrywillyoublowmymind?”. I rushed the last part, Harry looked at me for a moment before grabbing my hips and pulling me closer to him, and “Lou you need to take your clothes off right now” Harry’s towel dropped and I gasped at the sight of his erect member.

As our lips press hungrily together, Harry pulled my shirt from my body and then briskly undid my tight jeans that were beginning to get rather uncomfortable “You sure you wanna do this Lou” Harry asked sweetly, “Yeah Haz I’m sure” I replied quickly before kissing Harry’s neck and finding his sweet spot before sucking down quite hard and scraping my teeth along the bruising skin.  
I gasped as I felt Harry grab Lou Jr and start to stroke quite quickly.

I moaned into Harry’s neck, as his strokes got harder and faster, I began gasping for breath “Harreh I’m gonna….” I yelped as he suddenly stopped and got down on his knees, “You have know idea how long I’ve been waiting to suck you off Lou” As his mouth closed around my member and he began to bob his head back and forwards, my body shuddered and as he twirled his tongue over my tip I couldn’t handle anymore “Fuck Harry I’m gonna cum” shouted releasing my load in Harry’s mouth.

Harry stood up and smirked, before kissing me passionately on the mouth, as he pushed me back towards my bed he grabbed the bottle of lube and lubed up a couple fingers he expertly flipped me over and pushed a finger inside me…

Harry POV  
I flipped Louis over and pushed a finger inside him, getting him ready for the real thing, “More Haz, more” Lou moaned, as I inserted another finger Lou gasped, “Alright babe” I asked lust overtaking my voice “Keep going god damit Harry” as I began to scissor and get him ready for me, Lou started to moan….rather loudly, sexiest noise I have ever heard….

When Lou was ready I lubed up and lined up with Lou’s entrance and pushed in, after letting Lou adjust, I started thrusting, as I gathered speed Lou started to moan louder and then he yelled “Fuck Harry I’m gonna cum” as he came down of his high, just a few more thrusts and I was done shooting my load into Louis…. I pulled out and we lay in heap on the bed, “Best sex ever Lou!”


End file.
